Aurora: The new Viking in Berk
by FluteGurl12
Summary: As Hiccup wakes up to another normal day in Berk, set one week after the fight with the Green Death, he finds a mysterious girl, Aurora, who gets settled in her new life in Berk, but when strange things start happening, she starts getting her memory back.
1. Meeting

**Cool, my first HTTYD fan fiction! Hooray! :3**

It was just another day in Berk, where the cold, long winters of the island had become unsettling amongst all of the villagers, or rather, Vikings. It had been only a week after the experience with the Green Death that had once caused the war between the Dragons and Vikings.

Fortunately, a young boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, or Hiccup for short, had befriended a rare dragon called a "Night Fury" and had saved the village along with his new friends who had once ignored and bullied him.

Hiccup has never been the meanest, strongest, Viking. Actually, he has been the opposite. He is basically a walking stick, but his big heart had managed to stop the war with the defeat of the Green Death at the cost of one of his legs.

Unfortunately, a prosthetic leg has been needed to replace it and he is just starting to get the hang of it. This is a story of what happens afterward in Berk.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Ahhh!" Hiccup yawned as he slowly woke up from his bed. He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed. His prosthetic leg was a little hard to walk on, but slowly he has been getting used to it and making minor adjustments every now and again.

He suddenly heard the rattling of his bed and looked to see Toothless, his Night Fury, beside his bed waiting to help him get up for the day. Getting to stand was the hard part and because he forgot his hand-made crutch by his desk, he needed help getting to it.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Hiccup asked Toothless as he nodded and smiled.

"Hyup!" Hiccup tried to stand, but wavered and almost fell over until Toothless caught him.

"Haha, thanks boy." With the help of his dragon, Hiccup got his crutch.

"Toothless, thanks, but I'm going to need you to go outside while I get ready for the day." Hiccup said.

Toothless reluctantly went outside while Hiccup changed clothes and ate breakfast alone. Even though the war was over and Hiccup was a hero, he still ate alone. He wished his dad would eat with him, but even if he did it would be too awkward and it would be a silent breakfast.

Hiccup sighed and continued to eat alone and when he was done, went outside to go see his new friends.

"What a nice day! Not a cloud in the sky and it's not too cold either!" Hiccup said as he stretched out his arms.

He signaled Toothless to follow him, but was stopped by a small Viking boy.

"My…my name is Snakehead Lock jr. and I was wondering if…if…" the small boy stuttered.

"Ha-ha, you don't have to be nervous." Hiccup laughed trying to encourage him.

"Can you… sign my paper?" the boy asked.

Hiccup didn't exactly know what to say because he was never asked this before.

"You're pretty popular now, aren't ya'?" said Snoutlout who was standing behind Hiccup.

"Who knew the black sheep would be the town's hero? I thought you would be dead before you even killed a dragon, let alone save the village." He laughed.

"Oh, _thanks._" said Hiccup sarcastically.

"Pretty impressive, even though I should have been the hero obviously! I could've wiped that thing out if you weren't there!"

"Again, _thanks."_

'_Snoutlout may seem rude, but he means well', Hiccup_ thought.

"Snakehead! You didn't eat breakfast!" the little kid's mother called out.

"Sorry mom! I'll be there." He called back then turned to Hiccup. "I'll try again next time."

The kid left leaving Hiccup feeling a little bad about the boy.

"Snoutlout, do you want to ask Astrid and the others to maybe do some dragon races?" Hiccup asked.

"Ahh, sorry dude, no can do. Gotta help mom with chores. Yuck! Same with the others because I already checked." Snoutlout said.

"Oh, is that so." Hiccup said feeling a little bit down. Then again, it's not like he could play with them every day so he took another deep breath and thought '_It's just gonna be me and Toothless then.'_

"Sorry. I have to go now!" Snoutlout said leaving towards his house.

Hiccup waved good bye.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hiccup went to his dragon and proceeded to get on him.

"Want to go for a little ride?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless got excited and they went off to fly around Berk. "This will never get old; Berk is nice to look at at a bird's eye view." Hiccup said. They continued flying until something caught Hiccup's eye.

"Toothless, go down to the forest. I see something."

Not only did he see something, but someone. He arrived in the forest where he saw a girl laying face down. "I wonder if she's ok." He thought aloud.

The girl had long white hair going down to her waist and had Viking clothes on although he had never seen her in the village. He carefully went beside her while Toothless watched with curiosity.

"Ok, slow and steady." Hiccup gulped as he carefully lay the girl face up in his lap. She had bandages covering her eye and part of it circled her head like a headband. She was bruised everywhere and had cuts all over her arms and legs.

"Whoa." Was all Hiccup could say as he was shocked by the girls injuries. Furthermore, she had had one shoe off showing her bare foot which showed the most gruesome thing Hiccup has ever seen. Her foot had been completely turned around and it was swelling up very badly.

Hiccup wanted to barf, but let it pass for it would definitely not help the situation. Hiccup and Toothless looked sad at the girl, but they both knew they couldn't just leave her.

Hiccup still needed to make sure she was alive so he carefully lifted up half of her body and put his ear against her chest to see if her heart was beating.

Thankfully it was.

**Thanks for reading it and all you have to do now is review please! The only thing that bothered me is people say that the monster at the end of the movie is either called the green or red death, but he looked blue to me. O_o;;**


	2. Awakening

**Ok, second chapter…here we go!**

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief until he heard a small voice that was very frail sounding.

"What are…you doing?" the girl asked while she looked down at Hiccup. Hiccup slowly looked back up at the girl. One word can only describe this moment for Hiccup: Awkward.

Hiccup almost had a heart attack because he was definitely not expecting her to wake up.

"I'm so sorry! It-it's not what it looks like! I was just…" Hiccup stammered while he blushed and tried to talk again. He was red in the face because he was so embarrassed and she took him by surprise.

"I was checking, um, if you were still alive." Hiccup finally got out. "To see if your heart was beating. That's why…"

"I'm barely alive…though." She smiled slowly. "Uuuugh."

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked even though he knew what was wrong because of all of her scars and injuries.

"The pain…" She moaned while she kept sliding in and out of consciousness.

"Ah, I'll get you to a safe place soon." Hiccup said, but was wondering if he could carefully pick her up and put her on Toothless to get to Berk. After all, he couldn't exactly leave her here.

"Umm… I'm going to pick you up and put you on my dragon and fly you to my hometown if that's ok with you?"

"Nah, I'd rather…stay here, dying." said the girl sarcastically while she smiled weakly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Hiccup joked back.

He carefully slid his hand under her head touching her platinum hair to support her neck and put his arm under her knees to her could balance her so it would be easier to carry her.

She was lighter than expected so it wasn't that difficult to carry her, but he still did it with caution of not hurting her anymore than she was. She groaned because of the pain again.

'_I hope this isn't hurting her too much.' _Hiccup thought as he lay her down on Toothless gently.

"Ok, Toothless, nice and slow." Hiccup said to his dragon. "Let's get her someplace safe."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Toothless gracefully glided through the air on the way to Berk. Hiccup sat in front of her to keep the wind from hurting her, but still kept his eyes on her in case she might fall off.

They finally arrived in the village where Toothless safely landed on the grassy floor.

People from the village stopped and looked to see the young hero. Women stopped their chores, men stopped chopping lumber, and kids stopped playing with their dragon just because of Hiccup.

"Back at last. We need to get, um, the girl to my house and I can get the village healer. My dad will help me arrange that." Hiccup said to his black reptile.

Hiccup again took the dainty girl in his arms once again, but there was no sound of pain.

"Hmm? You awake?" he asked. Apparently she fell unconscious. Hiccup's heart started racing, she could be in trouble.

He was working his way to his house, trying not to go too slow, but not too fast. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Astrid.

"Hey Hiccup…who's that?" Astrid asked, confused.

"Oh, hey, Astrid, um, right now may not be the best time, but I REALLY need to get home."Hiccup's tone of voice was urgent, surprising Astrid until she really looked at the mysterious girl.

She was definitely in a horrible state.

"What in the gods names has happened?" Astrid basically yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Don't panic! I need to get to my house and get the village healer."

"I'll do that for you. Get her to your house and I'll get the healer."

Hiccup nodded as he proceeded home. He opened the door and saw his dad about to say hello until he saw the limp body in Hiccup's arms that looked like a thrown-away doll.

"Son! What happened?" Hiccup's father asked him.

"Well, you see, I found her in the forest injured and I couldn't leave her. I-!"

"No need to see anything else. Put her in your bed and I'll get the village healer."

"Oh, well, Astrid already has that covered." Hiccup said.

"Ok, I can take her-"Stoick started until Hiccup interrupted.

"No need. I don't want to move her too much so I'll put her in my bed." Hiccup said leaving to go to his room.

"_Once an outcast, but now he has friends that can help him, you've grown up, Hiccup."_ Thought Stoick.

Hiccup proceeded to his room, mindful of walls and Toothless. He took the cover off of his bed then put the girl on it. He pulled the covers up to her neck. She seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"I wonder what we are going to do about these injuries." Hiccup thought aloud.

Just then he saw the village healer walk into his room along with his dad, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snoutlout. "Is that the girl?" the healer asked.

"Yes ma'am." said Hiccup. He then smiled to his friends.

The healer quickly went to the girl and threw back the covers Hiccup neatly arranged.

She scanned the girl and breathed deeply noticing every injury until she spotted her foot. She had to look away for a second then turned back again.

"This will take time, the injuries are horrible." The healer mumbled to herself.

"Dude, where'd you find this girl?" Snoutlout asked. "She's pretty cute."

"Snoutlout, this is no time to be hitting on girls." Hiccup sighed.

Suddenly they all heard a moan escape from the girl's mouth.

"Where…am I?" she asked.

"In the village of Berk. I took you here remember?" Hiccup said.

"Can you tell us everything that happened to you?" the healer asked, looking at the girl with concern.

"I…I don't remember anything before waking up in the forest."

"Well, can you start from when you did wake up?"

"Yes…" she blushed slightly. "I woke up and, um, and that boy was…"

Everyone looked back at Hiccup. "What exactly did you do?" Astrid carefully asked.

**That shout-out goes to Meggie Cronwall, the only person who decided to review. -_-;;**

**BTW, RP HTTYD is so fun. Staying up till 3:30 doing it is even better. :3**


End file.
